a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for improving a person's golf game, and more particularly to a teaching apparatus and method to improve and develop a putting stroke.
b) Background Art
Over a number of decades, various devices and methods have been designed for improving a person's golf game. A number of these have been mechanical devices to cause the person's golf swing to be executed along a desired path and/or in a certain manner, and also for properly positioning the golfer in the initial stance and the execution of the stroke.
A search of the U.S. patent literature has disclosed a number of these, and these are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,401 (Hodgkis) shows a device which is an attachment to a putter. There is provided a cross-member 12 having end portions 23, and this cross-member 12 is rigidly attached to the putter. As a person grasps the putter handle, the two end portions 23 of the cross-member 12 fit beneath the person's arms on opposite sides of the person's chest. The purpose of this is to make contact with the person's body in such a manner so as to restrain the movement of the golf club along a predetermined path.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,598 B2 (Takase) shows a device that attaches to the club and the user's left arm to train the golfer to move the club in a straight path.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,358,156 B1 (Moran) provides a device that binds the player's arms in the proper position for holding the club and exacting a proper swing. The guiding device is joined to the club guiding it as well as the golfer's motions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,221 (Thornhill) shows a framework that attaches to the putter and contacting either side of the user's body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,696 (Izett et al.) shows a two-handled putter that is held in each hand. Some of the embodiments include handles of different lengths.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,971 (Tischler) shows a training aid that engages the user's right armpit, and tends to direct and align the club.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,055 (Diley) provides a putting training aid that engages the club and loops around the neck to help align the club.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,325 (Yuhara) shows a device that generates a signal to a computer or the like that can be used to analyse the swing motion. The device appears that it may also aid in providing guidance for the club's path.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,583 (Oppenheimer) provides a framework and a means to guide a golfer's swing.